


Day 16: Wax-Play

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Wax Play, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Genji Shimada is a young lord who has a secret relationship with a traveling monk. Despite Zenyatta’s inexperience with sex of any sort, after becoming involved with Genji he realizes there are certain things that he would like to try.





	Day 16: Wax-Play

**Author's Note:**

> who do I commission to draw this?

****They had planned everything out beforehand. Every detail had been discussed. Zenyatta told his boyfriend exactly what he wanted and what he did not. The young monk has not had other sexual partners before and so this kink had gone unexplored until now and though the young Shimada was significantly more experienced it had never been something that he considered until his boyfriend brought it up.

They had not planned a day for this but when the monk enters Genji’s room in the Shimada castle to see the dozens of red candles and the plain white blanket on the floor, he knows that the time has come. He strips down as instructed and takes his place, kneeling in the center of the blanket on the floor.

“You’re sure you still want this?” The green haired man asks quietly as he slips the red, silk blindfold over his boyfriend’s face. At a brief nod from the monk, he smiles, taking another length of red silk to bind his forearms together behind him. He stands up next, smiling down at the sight before him.

Next, he reaches down to retrieve one of the red pillar candles from the floor, approaching his boyfriend slowly and circling him to get a good view of him. “You are gorgeous,” he says softly, kneeling down behind the monk.

Zenyatta feels Genji’s hand cup the side of his neck, making him tilt it to the side gently. He smiles softly as the hand runs down his back, rubbing it gently. “Are you ready?” Genji asks, pulling his hand back and dripping a bit of the candle wax onto the back of his own hand to test its temperature. It was warm, but not hot enough to burn. The Shimada had read online that this sort of candle was good for this, as its melting point was fairly low.

“I am,” is the only response from Zenyatta.

The monk gasps out quietly as the first drops of wax hit his shoulder. He feels the heat run down his shoulder blades, solidifying and cooling as it goes. He stays still, nodding in reassurance to his boyfriend before feeling even more splattering against his upper back and shoulders. The heat of it is better than Zenyatta could have imagined, accompanied by the suspense of being blindfolded and unable to tell where the wax would hit next.

After a few minutes, Zenyatta’s back is completely warm and the feeling of dried wax crumbling away on his skin causes him to squirm. He hears Genji set down the candle, before apparently picking up another one and moving around to Zenyatta’s front. The next splash runs down his chest, making him moan quietly in pleasure. He feels it run down his collarbone and pectoral, stopping just short of the nub of his nipple. “Genji,” he gasps quietly, needing to tell the other man, “I want-”

The other man hushes his lover before whispering out a quiet, “I know,” and pouring a few drops of wax down onto Zenyatta’s nipples. He relishes in the sounds the monk makes, grinning as he gasps and squirms. His cock is already hard and leaking, making the young lord beam with pride.

When Genji is done with Zenyatta the man is both a writhing mess and a work of art. Streaks of red wax have dried against the monks tan skin, forming hundreds of thin lines from the man's shoulders to his abdomen. He is squirming, on edge despite having had no attention paid to the leaking cock between his legs.

Genji grins, hesitating before pulling the bound man into his lap. He keeps an arm around him to hold him close as his other hand moves down to stroke Zenyatta to completion, picking the monk apart in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
